My Little Summer Princess
by Rsbaird
Summary: The King didn't spend all his time ruling the kingdom. He had to have spent time with his daughter. These are some of the times the King spent with his summer princess, Anna. (Series of One-Shots)
1. A Sprained Arm

"Papa!" Anna wails.

I scramble out of my chair, racing towards Anna's room.

"Anna?!" I ask.

I see her on the floor, crying.

"What's wrong?"

"I hurt my arm while I was jumping off my bed!"

I look down at her arm and realize it is swelling up. I lift her up onto my shoulders, and take her to the infirmary. The doctor sees us, and races to greet us.

"Your Highness! Your Majesty! Is there something wrong?" the doctor asks.

I nod my head, "Anna hurt her arm while jumping off her bed... WHICH she shouldn't have been doing in the first place."

Anna sniffles, "Sorry."

I put her on the ground and hug her.

"It's okay. I'm just worried about you."

She smiles and nods.

I smile in return, and the doctor clears his throat, "Princess Anna please come into this room. Your Majesty, please wait here for now." Anna looks worriedly at me.

"You'll be fine, Anna."

"You promise?"

I smile, "I promise."

She walks into the room with the doctor, and I wait in the waiting room for half an hour.

The doctor walks out of the room.

I stand up, "How is she?"

The doctor sighs, "Your daughter sprained her arm. Be grateful it wasn't broken."

I nod my head, "Can I see her?"

The doctor nods and ushers me into the room.

I smile at Anna, and she looks ready to cry.

I see the sling and cast around her arm.

"My arm hurts, Papa."

I smile sadly, "I know..."

She sniffles, and I race over to hug her, making sure not to hurt her arm.

"How about we eat some chocolate after this? Does that sound good?"

Anna nods, and she buries her head into my chest.

"I love you," Anna says.

I smile, "I love you, too, my little summer princess."

* * *

**_A/N: quick little one-shot unless you guys ask for more! Reviews/suggestions appreciated, and make sure to hit that follow/favorite button with a taco! Stay awesome! Thanks!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


	2. A Hot Chocolate Party

_**A/N: I decided to make this a collection of one-shots so please review with anymore ideas!**_

* * *

"Would you like anymore hot chocolate, Mr. Snuggles?" Anna asks in a fake regal tone.

Anna talks goofily for the fuzzy bear, "Why thank you! Of course I would!"

Anna pours some hot chocolate in Mr. Snuggles cup. (she says tea tastes gross, and chocolate is better no matter the occasion)

Anna turns to me, "Papa? Do you want some more hot chocolate?"

I smile, "Why thank you!"

She curtsies and stumbles a little, "My pleasure!"

She pours some of the hot chocolate in my cup, and I smile happily.

Anna sits down at the front of the table, "Did we all stick to the dress code?" She looks at all the stuffed animals and me. She nods approvingly.

I suppress a laugh at what the dress code is. Wearing plastic crowns and fluffy scarves was Anna's personal dress code.

"A toast to the best Papa ever!" Anna says properly. (or as proper as you can be with a plastic crown falling off your head)

I smile, and we clink our glasses together.

* * *

After the tea- hot chocolate party, I start cleaning up, Anna already asleep in her chair. I smile, and wave in Gerda and Kai.

"Will you please clean up Anna's hot chocolate party? I think someone needs to go to bed," I ask them. Gerda and Kai nod.

I turn to Anna and pick her up gently. I carry her bridal style to her room, and try getting her on the bed. I can't. No... I literally can't. I try prying Anna off of me, but she has a grip on me as if I was chocolate someone was trying to steal from her. I feel conflicted, I want to get out of Anna's iron grip, but I don't want to wake her up.

A servant comes in the room, probably to clean. I wave him over. He looks questioningly at me. I put my hand on my mouth doing the 'Don't speak' signal. The servant nods. I point at Anna, and how she is hanging onto me. He nods his head understanding. The servant grabs Anna's back and pulls. I step backwards, but sadly, Anna still won't let go.

The servant frowns and walks out of the room. He comes back in a second with a guard. The guard and the servant begin trying to pull Anna off to no avail. She clings tightly to me, and the servant and knight come back to get more people to help. Soon, all the staff is trying to pry Anna off me, but she still won't let go. Somebody even grabs a crowbar, but Anna won't budge.

Someone groans, and everyone freezes up. Anna snorts, and her eyes open slowly. She smiles up at me, "Hey Papa!" I blink at her, "Hey." She looks around, confused, "Why is all the staff in my room?" I scratch the back of my neck nervously, "I was trying to get you off of me so I could put you to bed, but you were clinging to me like your life depended on it. So I asked a servant to help and he asked another, and well... soon everyone came to help get you off me."

Anna lets go of me, and looks back up at me. She thinks for a moment, "Why didn't you just wake me up?" I smile, "Because you look so peaceful when you are sleeping." Anna snorts, "Papa... every morning I wake up with my hair poofing out like a lion's mane. I'm pretty sure if that happens I must look pretty bad when I sleep."

I shake my head, "No... besides, you look adorable as a little lion." She blushes, "Papa! The staff is still here!" I smile, "They all need to know that my daughter is a cute little lion!" She groans, "Is it your job to embarass me?" I laugh, "Yes, it is. It just shows how much I love you."

Anna giggles, "I love you, Papa."

I smile, "I love you, too, Anna."

Anna hugs me, and I hear all the staff aww at us.

I smile and hug Anna back. No matter what, I will always cherish the memories like this with my little summer princess.

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah, Chapter 2! I need suggestions for more chapters, so if you have any, please put them in that awesome little review box below this Author's note! Make sure to follow/favorite, and I will see you next time! Stay awesome!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	3. Being Shut Out

_**A/N: this one-shot was suggested by Thepopcornpup so thank you :3**_

* * *

"Anna?" I call out from my office.

No answer.

That's strange, usually she at least responds...

I call out to her again, "Anna?!"

Still no answer.

I get out of my chair and walk to the doorway. "ANNA?" I yell out.

I still don't get a response.

A cold feeling of dread washes over me, and I start fearing the worst. Did someone kidnap Anna? Did someone hurt Anna? My face pales as I think of the worst scenario. Did someone actually go as far as to _kill_ Anna?!

With that thought, I race out of my study, royalty status and manners forgotten.

I finally reach her hallway and walk briskly to her door.

I reach out for the doorknob, but pause when I hear a muffled sob.

My heart shatters as I realize Anna is crying.

I grip the door knob tightly in my hand, my knuckles turning white.

"Anna?" I ask softly to the door.

I hear a sniffle. "Y-yes?" a trembling voice answers.

"Can I come in?" I ask quietly.

A pause. "N-no."

Tears start to spring in my eyes, "Why not?"

Another sniffle, "B-Because I-I'm afraid y-you w-will sh-shut me out t-too."

A tear runs down my cheek. She is talking about Elsa.

"A-Anna," my voice trembles. I clear my throat and continue, "I wouldn't ever shut you out."

I hear tiny footsteps come to the door. "E-Elsa is my best friend. Sh-She said she would never shut me out. But..." A muffled sob comes through the door, "She shut me out."

I slide down the door, and I sit on the floor. My head rests against Anna's door. I forget that I am royalty, and I turn my head to look at the door. I place my hand on it. "Please. Anna, please let me in."

Anna sniffles, "Do you promise not to leave me?"

I nod my head, but realize Anna can't see me. "I promise."

There is a short silence, and then Anna says quietly, "Okay." I hear the door click, and it slowly begins to open.

I look up from the floor, and I see my five year old daughter. She has red, puffy eyes, and red streaks running down her face. Her lip is trembling, and she is tightly hugging her Elsa doll.

"P-Papa?" she asks quietly.

I snap out of my daze and quickly scramble off the floor of the hallway. She looks at the ground again, hugging herself and the Elsa doll tightly. I feel my already shattered heart break into a million more pieces.

I quickly walk over to her and crouch down in front of her. "I'm right here, Anna."

She sniffles and still looks at the ground, "For now, but will you always be there for me?"

I stand there for a second, surprised my five year old daughter can think so far ahead. I shake my head, snapping out of my thoughts, again.

"Of course I will always be there for you. Even if I'm not there in person, I will always be there in your heart.

She doesn't answer, but I see the tears dripping off her face onto the ground.

I lift her chin up slowly, making her look at me. She gives me a mournful look.

"Hey, look at me. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. See?" I say softly.

She sniffles again, and I put both my hands on the sides of her face. I put her hair behind her ears. I smile at her, and wipe away her tears with my thumbs.

"Anna. I could never bear leaving you. I love you," I say truthfully.

Anna smiles sadly. "Thanks Papa," she says shortly.

I sigh, "Anna, please. I'm not lieing."

She looks at me, "Pinky promise?"

I smile, "Pinky promise."

She holds out her pinky, and I wrap my own pinky around hers. We shake our pinkies, and then we burst into giggles.

I sigh happily, "Don't ever change, Anna."

Anna smiles goofily.

"Want to go into my room?" she asks.

I smile and nod.

She takes my hand and leads me to her bed.

Anna leaps up onto her bed, and she sits next to me. We sit there in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Anna decides to break the silence by flopping on top of my lap.

"Yes, Anna?" I ask, smiling.

"I'm bored..." she says dramatically.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask.

She smiles excitedly, "Tell me a story!"

"Alright." I clear my throat and pause to think of a story. "This story is called 'The Snow Queen.' It starts off like this..."

* * *

**13 years later...**

I stare at Papa's gravestone. Elsa stands next to me, resting her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Papa," I say softly. Elsa smiles encouargingly at me.

"I guess you were right. You may not be here in person, but you are here in my heart. I know you are." I put my hand where my heart is, and Elsa squeezes my shoulder assuringly.

"You know that story about the snow queen? Well, I think it was wrong. Maybe, the snow queen wasn't that bad. Maybe she was just... misunderstood."

I smile up at Elsa, and she smiles back.

"So, Happy Birthday, Papa. I love you, and I miss you." A tear falls down my face.

"Don't worry. Your summer princess still is the same person. I never changed, and I hope I never do. I love you, Papa."

* * *

_**A/N: I did it! Another one-shot done :3 So yeah, make sure to suggest some one-shots because I will do them :3 Thanks for reading so far, and now it's time to answer reviews! Yay!**_

_**Thepopcornpup: Here is your requested one-shot! I hope it was okay :3 Thanks for the awesome suggestion! Yeah, Anna is a pretty heavy sleeper XD You earn a taco :D! (PS: doing a great job on your story! Can't wait for next update :P)**_

_**elsa 826: Did you mean Anna and him building a snowman? I mean, if you did I can totally do the one-shot :3 Thanks for the suggestion, and please tell me who you meant! I'll do the one-shot next, okay? :D**_

_**Amaryllis: Thanks! I was going for cute XD**_

_**That was all the reviews so make sure to leave a review so I know you are enjoying the story, and also make sure to suggest one-shots! Also, hit that favorite/follow button with a taco! See you next time and stay awesome!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	4. Building A Snowman

_**A/N: One-Shot was suggested by Elsa 826**_

* * *

I sit in my study, writing a letter to the Southern Isles. I hear Anna gasp from the hallway. I wonder what Anna is doing... I sneak into the hallway, watching her stare at the window. What is she looking at? I turn around and see it is snowing outside. She giggles and races down the hallway. I follow closely behind her, curiousity getting the better of me.

Anna turns a corner, and I see she is heading towards her bedroom. I frown. Why is she so excited to go to her bedroom? I peek my head around the corner, and I see Anna run into the hallway. I walk into the doorway, Anna to excited to notice me.

Anna stops by Elsa's door and my frown deepens. Why did she stop? I watch her closely, intruiged.

Her smile lights up the room and she excitedly knocks on Elsa's door.

"Elsa?" she calls to the door. I sigh quietly, not wanting to see this.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna sings happily. I look up, surprised. Anna has a beautiful singing voice.

"Come on lets go and play!" Anna begs. I listen to her song, smiling softly.

"I never see you anymore..." Anna says with a pout. I look at the ground, feeling guilty about seperating them. 'It's for the best,' I remind myself.

"Come out the door!" Anna tries to persuade Elsa. I hold back an 'aww' at how cute Anna looks.

"It's like you've gone away..." Anna says, her smile slipping off her face. I listen even closer to Anna's song.

"We used to be best buddies," she tells the door. She holds her Elsa doll tightly, trying to imagine Elsa there instead of the doll. I almost cry at how sad that is.

"And now we're not..." Anna says, her eyes filling with tears. I start to feel my own eyes filling with tears. I struggle to blink away the tears, trying to be strong.

"I wish you would tell me why!" Anna begs. My heart starts to ache from Anna's pitifullness.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asks, hope beginning to diminish. A tear trails down my cheek, and I blink in surprise. I quickly wipe the tear away, and I focus on Anna again.

Anna gets on her tiptoes and desperately sings, "It doesn't have to be a snowman..." Another tear falls down my cheek, and I watch Anna fall back onto her feet. She stands by the door for a few moments, waiting for Elsa to respond.

I hear Elsa shakily say, "G-Go a-away, A-Anna..."

Anna bites her lip, "Okay, bye..."

I finally step out of the hallway entryway.

"Anna?" I ask softly.

She looks up at me, shocked. "You were watching me?" Anna looks back at the ground, hugging her Elsa doll.

I nod my head, "I'm so sorry..."

Anna suddenly snaps her head towards me, her aquamarine eyes filled with anger and... loneliness?

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't be keeping me away from Elsa!" Anna yells.

I stand there, dumbfounded.

Anna glares at me, "I might only be six, Papa, but I'm not stupid. Elsa wouldn't shut me out unless she was told to... I know she wouldn't..." Anna's eyes fill with doubt for a second, but are quickly replaced with fresh anger.

"Don't talk to me, Papa." Anna storms into her room, slamming the door. I crumple to the ground, and I kneel there crying silently.

* * *

I walk over to Anna's bedroom door.

"Anna?" I ask softly.

No answer.

I clear my throat, "Anna... it's been a week. Please, come out."

I hear a dull thud.

"A-Anna?"

I hear shuffling across the floor on the other side.

I place my hand on the door, and I lean my forehead against it.

"Please... I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."

I hear the door click, and I stay still, watching the door open slowly. I almost flinch at what I see.

My daughter's usually strawberry blonde hair is rumpled and in front of her face. Her usually joy filled eyes are a storm of emotions. Anna starts to tremble.

"I-I forgive you..."

I smile, "Thank you. We need to wash you up, and then we need to get you something to eat."

Anna eagerly nods in agreement.

* * *

After a nice bath and a delicious dinner, Anna and I sit in the library.

"Read me a story!" Anna begs.

"Alright." I say.

I clear my throat, "Once upon a time, there was a father and his daughter. Now, the father had done something to make the daughter upset. The daughter decided to avoid the father, and he was heartbroken."

Anna's smile faltered.

I continued the story, "One day, the father knocked on his daughter's door, and she opened it. The father said sorry, and the daughter forgave him."

Anna smiles again.

I smile in return. "The daughter and father decided to do something special to celebrate their refound bond. So they decided to build a snowman."

Anna wiggles in excitement.

I hold back a laugh, "The father and daughter built a beautiful snowman, and their bond lasted forever, even when the father was away from his daughter."

Anna smiles.

"That was a good story!" Anna yells out.

I flinch at her loudness, but I quickly smile, "So... do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna giggles and nods. She grabs my hand and drags me outside.

I laugh, "Alright! So you get the body I'll do the head!"

Anna nods eagerly, and she begins to roll a squarish shaped snow body. I quickly gather snow, and I form it into a smiling buck-toothed face.

"Ready!" Anna says.

"Okay!" I say excitedly. I put the head on the snowman, and we giggle.

Anna puts twigs on the head for hair and some other twigs for arms. I place buttons on the body of the snowman, and I put two on the snowman's face for eyes.

I walk behind the snowman, "Hi! My name is Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

"Olaf?" Anna asks.

I nod my head.

"Olaf... likes warm hugs..." Anna says faintly.

I start to frown, "Anna are you- ANNA?!"

Anna collapses onto the snow. I quickly lift her up, and I race inside, Olaf forgotten.

"Elsa..." Anna says faintly.

I make the connection quickly. Elsa and Anna built snowmen with Elsa's magic...

I start shouting at servants, "Get a warm bath! Hurry! Please!"

Elsa runs out of her room, "What's going on?" She sees Anna, "ANNA?!"

Elsa quickly walks beside me. "What is wrong with her?!"

I shake my head, "I built a snowman..."

Elsa stiffens, "Did you name it Olaf?"

I nod.

Elsa groans, "It triggered a memory!"

"Anna and I are going to the trolls. Work on your powers." I command Elsa.

"But-"

"GO ELSA." I yell.

She cowers and races off to her room, ice trailing behind her.

I groan, and the royal servants hitch up my horse.

* * *

We reach the trolls in quick enough time, but Anna is feeling colder by the minute.

Grand Pabbie quickly rolls towards us.

He places his hand on her head and quickly murmurs some words. He looks up at me.

"She will be fine. She has a strong will and a very brave heart. Give her rest and some warmth. She won't remember fainting, but I did put in some fake memories."

I nod my head quickly, "Thank you."

Grand Pabbie bows and rolls away, leaving Anna and I to get back to the castle.

* * *

We reach the castle soon enough, and I quickly put Anna in her room.

"Your majesty! The bath is ready!" Gerda, a maid, calls.

I nod my head, "Please take care of her and tell me when she wakes up."

Gerda nods and bows, taking Anna's unconscious body to the bath.

I walk to my study and sit in my chair, stressing over Anna.

* * *

"Your Majesty... Princess Anna has woken up," Gerda tells me.

I nod my head and quickly run to her room.

"Anna?"

She looks up at me, "Hey Papa!"

I smile, "How are you?"

She giggles, "Sorry I hit my head on that tree when we went on the sled... I guess I ruined our winter fun..."

I smile, so her memory is that she hit her head... Alright I can work with that.

"It's fine! We can play in the snow tomorrow, okay?"

She smiles, "Alright!"

I walk over and kiss her forehead, "Love you, my little summer princess."

She giggles, "Love you too, Papa."

I know I technically lied to her, but I think it was for the best. I can't risk my baby girl getting hurt. I love her to much to put her in the danger of truth.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews? Yes? No? Okay... I'll just sit in the corner... Anyways! Yeah, Another one-shot! (A long one) Please suggest some more one-shots! Make sure to hit that follow/favorite button if you want to read more of this story err one-shot uh... whatever you call it! Thanks and stay awesome!**_

_**~rsbaird**_


	5. An act of true love

_**A/N: one-shot suggested by CreepsMcJr. They used puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't deny that! So here you go :3**_

* * *

Kristoff was going to save me! I started hobbling towards him, and he ran towards me. I hear a sword withdraw. I turn around and seeElsa crumpled on the ground. I felt my limbs slowly freezing. I saw Hans walking up to her with his sword out. He was going to kill Elsa, and Elsa didn't look like she was going to stop him.

I look back at Kristoff. I try to send him the most apologetic look I can muster, and then I turn and race towards Elsa. I see Hans about to lower his sword on Elsa's neck.

"NOO!" I scream. I feel my body freeze up. My vision begins to fill with frost. The frost slowly turns to white and I hear a ringing in my ears.

After a few moments, my vision returns. I blink and try to move. Weird, I can move. I look around and see I am in a bright, white tunnel.

I feel the urge to go farther into the tunnel, and I take a step forward.

"Anna?" a soft, familiar voice asks behind me.

I freeze in my spot.

"Anna? Is that you?" the voice asks again.

I slowly turn around.

The voice's owner smiles. "Anna!" the person exclaims.

My eyes begin to fill with tears. "P-Papa?" I ask hesitantly.

The man beams, "My little summer princess."

I almost collapse on the spot, but, instead, I race toward Papa and fling my arms around him.

Papa stumbles back a bit but chuckles. He wraps his arms around me tightly.

"Anna!" he whispers happily.

I begin to silently cry, and Papa grabs my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asks in concern.

I sniffle, "It's really you!" I cry even more.

Papa smiles, "Yes. It really is me. I've missed you, Anna."

I cry happily into his shoulder, and Papa rubs my back soothingly. I feel like I am five again.

After I finally calm down, Papa looks at me.

"You ready to go?" he asks gently.

I sniffle, "What about Elsa?"

He sighs sadly, "Elsa can't come..."

I frown, "Why not?"

Papa smiles, "She isn't ready to. Don't worry, some day Elsa will be ready to come here, and we will welcome her with big, welcoming, open arms."

I smile at that thought, "Will I be able to see her?"

Papa's smile grows even bigger, "We watch you and your sister every day."

I smile, "Wow..."

Papa stretches out his hand.

"Ready to see Mama?" he asks.

I nod, "I was born ready." I hesitate for a moment, but wrap my hand around his.

We begin to walk down the tunnel, but I suddenly feel the urge to go down the tunnel lessen.

Papa begins to droop his shoulders as we go on. He finally stops.

"Papa?" I ask.

He sighs sadly and looks at me. His eyes are filled with tears and the expression on his face is pained.

He takes a shuddering breath, "Anna. You can't come... Your sister needs you."

I look at him questioningly, "But you sai-"

Hw smiles at me sadly. "Anna... You will come back at a different time. Right one isn't the right time. I will tell Mama you love her."

I nod my head, "Okay, Papa..." My eyes begin to fill with tears again. I don't want to lose Papa again.

He pulls me into a hug. We cry together for a few moments, but Papa makes me look at him.

"Tell Elsa I love her and I am proud of her. I am proud of both of you."

I nod my head again, my throat feeling like it was closing up. We hug again.

"I love you," I whisper.

Papa nods his head, "I love you, too. It's time for you to go now."

I feel myself begin to freeze up again, but something is different. I feel... Warm.

My vision frosts over again, and I feel like I am floating.

The floating feeling slowly goes away, and I feel someone hugging me.

I look down and realize Elsa is holding onto me.

She looks up.

"Anna?" She asks shakily.

I smile, and she quickly gathers me into a hug.

I hug her back tightly, and I bury my face in her shoulder.

She places her hand on my cheek gently.

"You sacrificed yourself for me?" She asks, searching my eyes for the truth. She holds my hands tightly.

I smile lovingly, "I love you."

Elsa smiles, and I hear Olaf gasp behind us.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Elsa smiles, "Love? That's it! Love!"

I grin, "Elsa?"

She let's go of my hands, and I watch her.

Elsa begins to wave her hands around, and I gasp as the ice and snow begin to rise into the air.

She continues waving her hands, and soon, all the snow is formed into a snowflake in the sky.

She flicks her hand, and I watch in awe as the snowflake disappears.

She smiles adoringly at me and stretches out her arms. I smile and we hug again.

I hear another groan behind us and see Hans holding his jaw.

"Anna?" He asks.

Kristoff tries walking up to him, but I stop him. I walk up to Hans, and he looks at me, confused.

"But she froze your heart..." He says.

I glare at him, "The only frozen heart around here is yours."

I begin to walk back to Elsa and Kristoff, but I change my mind. I turn around and grip Hans' shirt. I sock him in the face, and he falls into the sea.

Elsa smiles at me, and we hug. I smile happily at a Kristoff.

I whisper to Elsa, "Papa says hi. He told me to tell you that he loves you and is proud of you."

She smiles and hugs me tighter.

'Thanks Papa' I think.

I could have sworn I heard "I love you, my little summer princess"

* * *

**_A/N: hi! So yeah. Make sure to follow/favorite so I know you guys like the story. Please leave suggestions/reviews so updates go faster. Also, I sprained my right arm so it actually hurts to write this so bear with me :P thanks and stay awesome!_**

**_~rsbaird_**


End file.
